


Daddy's Pretty Kitten

by daikuun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Crying, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hair-pulling, Lace Panties, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikuun/pseuds/daikuun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had been a bad boy and he needed to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Pretty Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I'm personally in love with how I wrote this, and I'm pretty damn proud. I didn't edit this, though. Hope you all enjoy. ;)

A whimper escaped from his lips as he nuzzled himself into the others hipbone cutely, practically begging for attention. With hands bounded behind his back, he had no way of pleasing himself and he was starting to get frustrated. Daddy wasn't even looking at him, being distracted by a show playing low on the television on the opposite side of the bedroom. Hinata dug his nose into the dark fabric and inhaled deeply. The scent of his lover driving him insane. This wasn't fair. He wanted attention. To be touched and caressed with love and affection.

"Mnn," he whined before he stuck out his wet, pink tongue and began lapping at the jean material, hoping daddy would spare him and show some mercy. But no, all he did was lean back a bit and continued to stare at the television. Sitting between his daddy's legs wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. He needed attention. Even just a glance down at him would be good enough. Just something to make his heart flutter and his cock twitch. He took his tongue back in his mouth and leaned back on his legs to look up. The tail that attached to his panties tickled his feet a little bit as he did so. "Daddy?" Hinata nearly cried, his bottom lip quivering. He was ignored again and it made his brows furrow.

Kuroo let out a sigh and reached for the remote, ready to change the channel. "Please, daddy, I'm sorry! I want kisses and scratches. Please, please, please!" He pouted and bounced up and down on his bent legs, making the bell on his pretty pink collar jingle. After a few more moments of waiting, he heard the television turn off and saw the remote thrown to the side. Daddy finally looked down at him, and Hinata was grateful. He would have for sure started to cry and whine louder.

"Daddy!" Hinata said excitedly, scooting himself closer. Kuroo ran strong, long fingers through his Hinata's hair, right between the two orange colored fur kitty ears that were clipped in. The smaller leaned into the touch and mewled, closing his eyes.

"Such a good kitty. Daddy's sorry he ignored you. But you had to be punished from earlier." Hinata couldn't help but whine softly as daddy scratched at the base of his neck. "Did you learn your lesson?" The cute little kitten nodded vigorously, opening his eyes up to look at Kuroo. "I'm sorry, daddy. I won't claw up anymore pillows!" Kuroo chuckled and scooped up Hinata's face in his warm hands, squishing his cheeks together so his lips puffed out. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on the pouted, red lips. His kitten couldn't help but start to giggle and shake, his bell ringing through the air. "I love you, kitten." Kuroo stated while kissing all over Hinata's now pink face.

"Ahh, daddy, I love you too!" Hinata kept on giggling, appreciating every single kiss placed against his soft skin. After a bunch more kissies, daddy sat back up and leaned back on one of his hands, the other working it's way through Hinata's hair again. He took this as an okay to continue what he wanted to do before. With a look up at daddy and a nod of approval, he stuffed his face up against his hipbone yet again, working his nose over the fabric. This time daddy did give a reaction. He let out a deep breath, looking down at his kitten lovingly. Hinata's chest pressed into the side of the mattress, his nipples rubbing against the silk sheets, causing him to whimper into daddy's hip. Kuroo scratched the back of Hinata's head, urging him to keep on going. So he did.

The sweet kitty positioned his face so it was directly in front of daddy's bulge. Staring up at daddy through his long eyelashes, he stuff out his tongue lewdly and pressed it to the fabric, licking up a thick strip of spit. It made him blush as Kuroo sucked in some air harshly, his fingers suddenly tightening on thick, orange curls. In an instant he was nudging the bottom of daddy's shirt with his nose, lifting it up enough so he could take a long inhale and lick at the exposed skin. The fluffy pink handcuffs holding his hands back where making him antsy and wishing he could just touch his daddy. He pulled back and quickly went to suck on the fabric covering Kuroo's cock. "Do you want daddy to fuck you, kitten?" Kuroo's voice was low and smooth, causing Hinata's own dick to twitch inside of his lacy panties.

"Yes, daddy. Please fuck me." He purred after leaning back so it was easier to speak. "After you're done sucking daddy's cock, you'll get fucked nice and hard." The words shook through Hinata, his eyes half lidded and feeling heavy with lust. Kuroo started to unbutton his pants, zipping them open so he could slide them down his hips. Hinata was quick to attack the delicious looking bulge through the black boxer briefs. His tongue darted out of his mouth and lapped at the material, feeling the warmth from daddy's cock radiate onto his soft and wet flesh. Daddy was already getting impatient so he tugged on his kitten's hair to pull him back so he could slip down his underwear. His dick was standing up against his belly, just begging to be touched. Kitty took no time in sucking the base of daddy's hard on, slowly moving his lips up the underside to the very tip. His tongue swirled around the head over and over again before sliding over the slit.

Daddy took a hold of his kitten's hair and pulled roughly, knowing his angel always loved it. The soft rattle of Hinata's bell accompanied the quick pants coming from Kuroo's parted lips. "Baby, you make daddy so hard." He mumbled, staring down at Hinata who had began pushing his lips farther down the tasty shaft, taking more and more in his mouth. Soon daddy's cock was prodding at the back of Hinata's throat and Kuroo had a hard time controlling his hips. They would buck up every now and then, but his pretty kitten always took it so well, not even choking once. As he tugged hard on Hinata's hair, he felt his entire dick be consumed deep in his kitten's throat, his nose pressing into his neatly groomed pubic hair.

A moan erupted from his chest as he locked eyes with the beautiful angel who was hungrily sucking his rock hard dick. Hinata loved the taste of his daddy's cock, swallowing every drop of precum. A moment later he pulled all the way off of his dick with a pop and whimpered, glancing down at his own neglected hard on. It was aching, dreaming of being played with but Hinata couldn't do a single thing about it. "Daddy.. Please, please give me your cock. I want you to fuck me." He could feel tears tinging at his eyes as Kuroo sat there and thought for what seemed like ages. Suddenly he was pushed to the ground, his hands nearly crushed as he laid on on his back, his eyes wide with surprise.

Hinata gasped as he saw tan, yummy looking muscles finally make an entrance, Kuroo's shirt flung to the side. Soon enough his jeans and underwear were thrown into the same direction. "Hnn?" Daddy's precious kitty questioned, but realized what Kuroo was going to do. Tease him. Oh god, no. Hinata loved to be teased, but right now all he wanted was daddy's cock deep in his tight hole. Daddy sat back on the edge of the bed, his hand already wrapped around his cock, jerking it slowly. His eyes never left his kitten's, and it made Hinata want to scream. He didn't, though. He knew if was a good boy, he would be pleased a lot fasted. So he just laid there, hips bucking up, wishing there was some sort of friction to stimulate him besides the thin lace wrapping around him.

Kitty squeezed his eyes shut hard and leaned his head back into the plush carpet. He couldn't watch anymore or else he would explode. Not even in the good way, either. "Look at me, kitten." Daddy snapped and Hinata obeyed instantly. "Mm, it feels so good." Kuroo groaned, his lips wet and swollen from having previously biting them. His hips ground into his hand, the other moving up to run over his extremely toned chest, passing over his nipples every once in a while.

"Beg for daddy, princess." Kuroo demanded before licking his lips seductively. Barely even a second passed before his kitten was spewing out pleas. "Daddy, I need you. I need your cock. Please, pound my tight hole. Fuck me until I scream. I want to scream your name. Please, please." Tears were now spilling from his eyes, his words trembling as he spoke.

"Since you've been such a good kitty, you do deserve a treat." Daddy smirked while he got off the bed quickly to pick up his pretty princess, just to place him face down, ass up on the bed. Hinata still sniffled, but it was muffled by the soft blankie underneath him. His lacy panties were moved to the side, and his tail was pushed over so his anus was fully exposed. He heard a snap and a small thud before fingers started to prod at his hole. The kitten didn't really need much prep because he had already stretched himself prior to this, not wanting to waste much time so he could be fucked faster. Kuroo laughed lowly at this, a finger slipping in with great ease. After pumping it in and out a few times, he added a second and then third finger, twisting it around to feel the soft, warm insides of his kitty's hole. He heard Hinata mewl and whine as he worked his fingers inside of him.

As soon as he knew for sure his princess was stretched thoroughly, he applied a copious amount of lube to his cock, making sure it was completely coated before he spread Hinata's legs open a tad bit more so he could align his hips to his plump, sexy ass. Without warning, he slipped his hard on all the way in, earning a surprised, yet extremely satisfied cry from his kitten. After waiting so long to be fucked, it was like a miracle to feel daddy's huge cock fill him up so nicely. It felt so, so damn good as daddy pulled out and slammed in _hard._

"Oh my god, daddy, yes!" Hinata mumbled into the blankie, his hands trying to free themselves so that he could grab onto something. Daddy quickly grabbed one of his kitten's hips and used his other hand to grab the middle of the fluffy handcuffs, pushing down so Hinata couldn't move his hands and arms at all. Every single time daddy pounded into kitty's tight, dripping wet hole, a quick slap and a cry of pleasure could be heard. His fingers pressed roughly into Hinata's hip, intentions to cause bruises. Kuroo stared up at the ceiling as he fucked his kitten senseless, relishing in the noises he would make.

After a few minutes of this, Kuroo slowed down, but continued to pump into his kitty nonetheless. He leaned down so that the key attached to a leather cord could unlock the handcuffs containing Hinata's hands. Once his hands were free, he quickly scrambled to grip tightly onto the blankie he was getting fucked into. Kuroo groaned, his chest pressed up against Hinata's back. He bucked his hips hard into Hinata, moving one of his hands to grab a fistful of orange curls to pull on harshly, bringing his face up from the bed. Daddy pressed sloppy kisses against his neck and shoulder, his thrusts starting to pick up speed again. Daddy's cute little kitten felt his belly heat up and he tried to hump into the soft fabric beneath them, but all he got was air and no friction that he craved.

Daddy seemed to notice and he felt warm fingers dip into his panties and wrap around his dripping erection, jerking it quickly. After pumping his hand a few times, he ran the tips of his fingers along the underside of Hinata's cock, causing it to twitch and spill loads of precum. Kuroo left bruise after bruise on Hinata's neck, wanting him to be fully marked so everyone knew who he belonged to. He knew his kitty loved it when he sucked roughly on his shoulders, so he did just that. "Daddy, I'm gonna cum," Hinata whimpered, his entire body trembling as the sensation in his lower belly got stronger.

"Cum for me, princess. Scream my name." Daddy demanded, his own voice constricted with pure pleasure and need. He pulled hard on Hinata's hair and that's what sent his kitty over the edge, his vision blurring and a scream ripping from his throat. "Tetsurou!" Hinata's body tensed and his cock dripped onto the blankie, his hole clenching around Kuroo's throbbing hard on. Daddy didn't stop pounding into him hard. Kuroo let go of Hinata's now softening dick and grabbed a hold of one of his smooth, supple thighs instead.

"Daddy's gonna cum because of you, kitten. 'Cause you're such a good, little princess." His body shuddered and he let out a long, low whine as he came right inside of his pretty angel. Daddy continued to fuck him so he could milk out every last drop of warm cum into his kitty. A moment later and he was slumped to the side of Hinata, his chest heaving up and down. Hinata was still in the same position, his body shaking lightly. Kuroo bit his lip as he saw his cum drip out of his kitten, and onto the bed. "Let's get you cleaned up." He whispered, getting up to retrieve a wet washcloth.

He returned to see Hinata on his back and his panties and tail besides him, putting two of his fingers in his mouth, and sucking on them gently. The sight made Kuroo want to pounce on him and take him again, but he was pretty damn tired and he was sure Hinata was too. Kuroo waddled over to the bed and crawled onto it so he was between Hinata's legs, spreading them open. "'S tastes good." The red head mumbled around his fingers and Kuroo reacted with a chuckle, wiping up around his messy hole. Hinata giggled and squirmed as Kuroo cleaned him.

"Tickles!" He cried out, trying to kick Kuroo away. "Oh hush," Kuroo mumbled, tossing the washcloth to the side and he threw himself on top of Hinata, careful to not crush him under his weight.

"I love you, daddy." Hinata giggled into the fluffy black hair that covered his lips and chin, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's neck. Kuroo smiled and responded sweetly, "I love you too, princess."

Hinata nuzzled into Kuroo's hair and inhaled, the amazing scent relaxing him easily. He was passed out in the next couple of minutes. Kuroo's eyes slowly closed shut as Hinata's gentle and constant heart beat lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yikes this is self indulgent smut 'cos I'm gross.


End file.
